The Notes, The Ballads and the Kiss
by N.M. Ravynford
Summary: A young medical student just moved in to New York for a fresh start, only to be tangled with a part-time dancer in a club who dreamed to become a singer where his true passion lies. (Rating may change in the future)
1. Blue Eyes

_I move in America to finish my studies and the address given to me was unclear, because of that I stumble into this hidden bar where entertainers present with their skill in dancing and that's how I met him. The performance was beautiful, two men dancing on the stage as the music goes on, working on the pole with ease and perfection… I'm suppose to leave this place since clearly this is the wrong building but for some reason that blue eyed man caught my attention. Captivating like a Siren lulling it's prey._

"Do you want to take a seat, Sir?" One of the waiters asked and then Arthur quickly said no. Right after that, he venture towards the door, but he did look back to gaze at the blue eyed for the last time until he reach the door and finally steps out. He stayed in the hotel that night since he couldn't find the apartment he's suppose to stay in. Best to look for a new one instead if he wants to settle in before school days starts. Exhausted from the travel, Arthur Kirkland went straight to bed after doing his nightly routine, the usual. Taking a bath, brushing teeth, and putting on his PJs.

The next day he continue his search for an apartment, he's ridiculously picky when it comes to this due to tight budget and so it needs to be somewhere close to his College school and perhaps within a walking distance for a possible part-time job. He's free from his household, which is way across the pond, but he never imagined that taking a step in becoming independent is difficult. He receive a call after a few hours of putting up a search ad in the internet- lucky or not, it is vacant... BUT expensive.

"Too expensive." He said dryly after meeting up with the apartment owner. Quietly hoping that he will lower the price.

"It's the last one and if you want something cheaper, sad to say it's all taken and the only available ones are located 2 hours drive from this place." Arthur bit his lower lip as he stare at the empty room. He want it but his wallet screams no. "Look, boy. If you're that desperate then why not look for a roommate? This flat have two bedrooms, you can ask a friend of yours to stay in and share the expenses." Good solution but there's a wee bit of a problem- he's new here.. No friends yet. Perhaps putting up a list in the internet will do the trick? He's certain that there are people out there who are willing to share, right?

"..Okay, I'll take it." He said finally, hesitant but desperate at this point. "I'll make it work."

"Good! Now, I want you to sign these papers."

"Alright.." Somehow a small part of him scream that he will regret this.

* * *

"Good God, my back hurts!" Arthur exclaim after carrying the heavy boxes. Moving in early so he can start cleaning and arrange everything in place. It will be a long day and task must be done before he post something in listing for a qualified roommate. Glasses in place, mask on, Arthur start his day by vacuuming the carpet until he's done, lasted for an hour- this unit is huge, too huge for his liking which explains the expensive rental. Two spacious bedroom with bathroom each, then there's the living room and a wonderful kitchen. One month cost him his whole allowance! He wince at the thought, good bye lunch money and grocery.. A practiced farewell _IF_ he won't be able to find a roommate, unless he works two part-time job but if that's the case.. His studies will be at risk.

He's always the type who works hard and even push himself to the limit. Never have the time to mingle with others or go out to meet new faces or even fall in love.. How can he? Arthur prefers reading books while staying indoors, he rarely socialize unless it's necessary and all the time he wear these huge baggy clothes. Messy sandy blonde hair like he just got out from bed, he wears huge glasses and his cheek- pale skin but with freckles here and there. A corpse, his siblings would call him. He misses them dearly.

Friends? Well, they became your friends for a reason- they want to copy your homework, use you for their advantage and then once school year is over they forget about you. Arthur detach himself from those kind of individuals.. He may respond to them, smile to fit in the society and once done, he will revert back to his old self.. The Arthur who only desire to be left alone in his own world, to be in his sanctuary where he does not require to wear a mask. "Done." Finally the unit is clean, furniture in place and now it's time to post in the listing. He made rules of course.. "Let's see."

 _Someone who enjoys cleanliness_

 _Can give privacy_

 _Comes home on time unless working in the evening, provide schedule._

 _No pets (For now)_

 _No guest unless discussed_

 _Share in all expenses. From rental, electricity, water and grocery (50/50)_

 _Shares chores._

That's it. He add photos of the apartment and lastly his contact number before he hit send. "Now to wait." If his new roommate will be someone who enjoys causing trouble, he'll kick his bloody arse out for sure.

* * *

Stupid alarm… It was too early for our brazenly sexy Hero, Alfred F. Jones. A hand snaked from the the bundles of covers in the hotel room to slap the clock to shut up. Just as he did, the other side shifted about and a slim male crawled out, heading to the bathroom, leaving the other cold and alone. Half awake. It was the two from the night before. Both with sunny blonde locks and lightly tanned skin. Fit and lanky. They were brothers, contrary to what their dances lead people to think. Twins really, but they were overly comfortable with one another.

"Mattie… bed…" But the smaller of he two had already climbed into the shower. The second emerged, bedhead something fierce and dull baby blue eyes. He had a hard time sleeping that night, for some reason, the panicked and cute man who had locked his gaze the night before was bothering him. In a way, he wanted him to come back. The violet eyed male distracted his brother from his thoughts quickly.

"You need to find your place, my apartment would be too small if you're staying here and gonna make your break, Alfred." Matthieu leaned against the wall, eyebrow cocked as he stared at his over tired brother. "You're really trouble some. Check the papers and listings. I have to go to work." He walked to the dresser, putting on neat clothing and brushing his hair. "Check the listings, Al." With that, he left. Leaving Alfred to flop on his back, staring at the ceiling and setting up a mailing list for Apartment findings.

"Expensive… too far… run down… creeper.. Way too close.. not attractive enough.. boring.. boring! Ugh!" He sighed and dropped his phone on his chest. "Lame."

Annoying. Everything during the day. Alfred enjoyed the pure and bliss of the night. Sins can be committed, lies are shown, everyone the same. Human, longing for another human. It made for good money. Still, for the path he desired, he would have to trample with the best of the liars in the world. He lugged himself to the bathroom to shower and ready for the day, without shame, he walked around the hotel room naked, grabbing clean clothes to wear, bootcut jeans, sneakers, tight long sleeve shirt and a vest. There. He grabbed his guitar case and left for his first 'gig', an old cafe, dark with a small stage in the corner. Alfred was really the only talent they had and he worked two nights a week, a total of $40 and two free meals. It was better than nothing, and it got his real name out there as a singer, not an entertainer named… well, we'll save that for later.

A few hours later and Alfred was slumped over the table in the back of the cafe with a heavy sigh. Taken off stage because of poor turn out. Half pay. This sucks! At least he got his meal. With the economy so bad, this job wasn't brining much and his night gig was only bringing a portion of what it should. People pay still, but not as much as they used to. They want more for less now! Like he would even sell his body for less than a Franklin. This was lame, he didn't even have friends that he could hang out with on slow nights like this. He and Matthieu had grabbed all they wanted and left home on the eve of their 18th. Now Mattie was better off than he, a happy little bird with his jerk off of a boyfriend. Alfred sighed and took a swig of his drink- which only happened to be a smoothie, but just as he did his phone beeped with an email.

"Probably spam." Still, he took it out to check. To his surprise it was a high rate apartment offer That was one he passed up the other day because it was way too expensive.

"There's… rules?" He read them over and burst out laughing. "It would be just like with Mattie, but with my own room- AH! It's HUGE!" He leapt up, the cafe owner giving him a strange look. "S-sorry, I found an apartment." The man chuckled and shook his head, letting Alfred have his moment. Which ended with the lanky man running out of the cafe with his guitar to go back to his hotel to make this call. In fact, he sat on the bed staring at the number. "What if it's an old guy? Well, won't hurt to look." Send. The receiver pressed to his ear as he waited for the click and a accented hello.

"Hiya! I saw your add for a roommate, I was wondering if it's still open. If so, I was wonder what the rent would be around?" Hopefully this was it. He was getting tired of that 'college' routine of him having to sit outside the hotel room while a sock hung from the door.

* * *

Exhausted. That's what you get for cleaning this giant unit in one day and even move in the furniture in place, at least he doesn't have to worry about organizing his possessions. His clothes are in the closet, books in shelf and the empty unit earlier transformed into a new home, a cozy one.

 _Now I have to contact my brothers and inform them that I'm well, those sods tend to worry too much… treating me like child._ Not really but the thought of letting Arthur explore this dangerous world frighten them. They're not babying him; it's just that… this world is filled with dreadful people and Arthur might breakdown if someone manage to shatter the barrier he carefully built. He's well reserved, honest, and vigilant and smart- one wrong step and he will fall. All his effort will be gone and his mind will be stained with muck.

"Arthair? Did something happen?" That would be his older brother, Alastair, he's in Scotland at the moment and working hard for his slowly growing family. He got married a few years ago and had their very first child, parents, they work until their bones get worn just for the sake of their offspring.

"Can't I give you a call that is not for emergency reasons?" Sighed. "Alastair, I found an apartment and it's a decent one."

"Not those thing in _slums_?"

"You know I would never stay in such place, right? Especially with you worrying about. Yes. Nothing compared to that.. I will send you photos of my place and the address so you can visit if you wish— Ah, I have to go, someone's in the other line, I will call you again— tomorrow, alright?" He hang up before Alasdair throw a word or two, not that he's being rude. Just that sometimes his older brother gets too chatty—err more like nosy, asking him questions here and there, poking about his love life and many others. He's just being protective but sometimes it gets in your nerves, you know? No time to rest.. Arthur push himself to sit up on his bed, soft bed to be exact and it took him a full minute cheering about how lucky he was to have this unit. Good bye stiff bed, good bye smelly neighbors and hello new place. "Hello, Kirkland speaking." Said too cheerfully, he smacks his head mentally for being chipper. The caller might think that he had gone bonkers or worst.

"Hiya! I saw your add for a roommate, I was wondering if it's still open. If so, I was wonder what the rent would be around?"

Judging by the caller's voice, he's most likely in his twenties. "Yes, it's available… Rate here is 1.2k so we're going to pay that 50/50, that already includes the facilities here.. Gym, pool, dance hall…" Why would anyone use a dance hall anyway? Well suppose it's for those who enjoy having classy time with their love ones. "If you wish to become my roommate, I hope you read the rules.. I'm quite strict when it comes to that. Anyway, how about you come here to check the apartment? I will show you around." The man in the other line sounds chipper and straightforward.

Alfred bounced on the edge of the hotel bed with a happy hum as he listened to the other man. Wow, he had a really thick accent, he must been someone who had recently moved here. Even better! That means that they'll be pretty cool to get along with for a while. "Alright, I can afford that easily." It has a gym! That's great, he needed to keep his figure for that other gig. "Yeah I read them all up, the only thing is the being home on time. I have a job that runs from around 8pm to anywhere from midnight to 3am on there." Alfred looked around the hotel room, eyes catching on the huge mirror on the wall. He looked himself over in it then frowned. I want to start my own life. He bit down on his lip and looked away, staring down at the floor. "Look. I really am interested in this offer. Would it be alright if I stop by tomorrow afternoon to possibly seal the deal and talk more rules if needed."

Was he desperate? Yeah a bit. He really wanted to start his own name, to get out there as Alfred. He needed a home, a fresh start. To be closer to school. Everything would start to fall into place after this. This was the first step. "Anyways! I'm Alfred, and you can call this number if you have any questions as well, other than that I'm excited about this tomorrow! There's a cafe in town if you feel uncomfortable being in the apartment alone."

He can pay his share easily, well that's what the man said and Arthur want nothing else but that. "Good.." Tomorrow, Arthur hum while musing on his schedule- he need to do some groceries tomorrow but he can do that today. "Alright, tomorrow- no.. There's no need to meet up somewhere else. I'm kind of in a hurry so having a roommate is a must, I'll send you the apartment address after the call. Drop by during lunch time?" He can cook, of course he can! He's been living all by himself for years now. Those rumors about British men couldn't cook is all bollocks and Arthur here is a living proof of that- just don't ask him to cook any French cuisine or he will strangle the life out of you. "Let's continue our talk regarding your schedule tomorrow. Alright, Alfred. I will be expecting you."

The American fell back on the bed with a happy hum again. "Yeah! Meeting up to check the Apartment would be good. Thank you for your time. I appreciate this." He's being very polite about this. Well, he had to this was basically a business deal. "Thanks! Bye." Click. Alfred nibbled at his lower lip and stripped off his clothing, dialing another number on his phone and leaving it on the dresser while he pulled on another rather tight outfit.

"Hello? This is Matthew!"

"Mattie!" Oh, his other brother replied with a low grunt. "Come on, be nice. I wanted to tell you that I found an apartment, up by the two schools." Matthew sounded chipper now, happy that his brother had finally found a permanent residence! "Anyways, I'm getting ready and will be at the bar in a bout half an hour. I'll see you there?"

"Where else would I go?"

True enough. They said their goodbyes and Alfred grabbed his hat and jacket, marching out the door. He was in extremely high spirits. Having a living opportunity opening up was amazing! It even cut his mind from the strange man that he had locked eyes with yesterday. It wasn't a big deal that they had gazed at each other, but the heated look in the green eyes was something fierce. That was his full reasons for being distracted by him that night. "Oh well. I hope my roommate is nice and not too stuck up. Or nosy. That would be trouble." He pulled the heavy steel door open to the back of the bar, greeting the bouncer as he did. Another night. Another game.


	2. Hello, Stranger

Like every night, Alfred and Matthew were the center of attention. Only unlike the night that Arthur had stumbled in, Alfred was singing the lead. Voice tantalizing the crowd and luring men and women to send money his way. Actually, since Alfred was happy, his energy filled the room, bringing everyone to fall into the same pace or happiness. That was good. The profit they brought it was near record breaking! Around 2AM, Alfred and Matthew were sitting together on the couch, both have their hair wet from sharing a shower after the show, counting the tips they had gained that evening. Alfred made enough for two month's rent! He's lucky that the customers earlier are from a famous and booming company. The twins laughed together happily and walked home after eating dinner, a take out cup of hot chocolate in hand. They walked and chattered, all the way up to the motel room, them entering the dark room. However, once they walked in, the brothers seemed to just crash and burn, like every night. The lights were left off, cups dropped in the garbage can, door shut and locked completely and then, then dropped on their bed, right to sleep.

Alfred didn't wake up until 10 AM the next day, him weakly wobbling to the shower to wake up fully. Half an hour later and he was yawning while sliding on his clothing, different from yesterday. This time it was kakis, a short sleeve shirt, a vest and sneakers again. His phone went off. The cafe, They had a big guy there who wanted to hear Alfred sing! Could today get any better?! Alfred grabbed his guitar and ran out of the motel and all the way to the cafe. Ten to noon, Alfred was shaking hands with the record guy. He wanted to help Alfred get into the industry, and by that, he was going to send Alfred to college with recommendations for the music program. Then he was going to meet with this guy when he was ready. Perfect!

Almost! He was late. He quickly excused himself, explaining it was a housing importance, and then left quickly. He checked his phone for the address and searched around a bit until he finally arrived. Ten after twelve. He knocked on the door, and greeted this person with a ginormous grin. The door opened to reveal this freckled, green eyed blonde. He seemed slightly familiar, but Alfred could's place it. He tilted his head to the side then let it go.

"Heya! I'm Alfred, thanks for taking time today to show me the place!"

Cheerful as ever- maybe even a bit more than normal. His blue eyes had just caught the size of the apartment and the area it would be in, not to mention what apartment building this was! Swanky- expensive, and Alfred was gaga over it before even seeing the rest of the place! He was basically ready to just say _'I'm in! Lets do this.'_ So luxurious, and amazing rent at that.

While Alfred is all excited and ready to take the room, Arthur remain staring at the boy while holding the door open. He expect someone he never met before but the funny thing was, this person, his soon to be roommate, turns out to be someone he bump into- well, not really formally introduced but still…

"Come in, I'm glad you found the place quickly." Whatever happened in that hidden bar, that brief stare during the nightly performance, Alfred had probably forgot. In Alfred's line of work, faces will be forgotten quickly for he always meet new ones every hour. People who long for attention and entertainment, people who wish to forget about the real world then sink into the dreamland of sins. A world full of secrets and scandals but Arthur will be kind enough not to talk about Alfred's profession, it's none of his business and that sort of thing is considered personal. Arthur is that kind of a man, whatever personality you present in front him, fake or not, he will accept it whole heartily. We all lie for a reason. Some lie and pretend to be somebody else to keep their sanity intact while others, they simply want to start anew. "I just finished cooking lunch, we can talk about the expenses and schedule while eating but first, let me show you around."

"I'm ready when you are."

"Living room, well obviously." Smiles faintly at his own flighty demeanor as he wheel about by his heel and swing an arm to show him the lovely room. They proceed to the next one, just right next to the living room. "Kitchen- I already bought fridge.. Although we need more kitchen wares but my brother already send a package. Hopefully it will come within this week… Now right this way." He tilt his head to the direction before he walk towards the door. "This will be your room, mine is in the other side of the flat." Oh the excitement in Alfred's eyes. So far the man remain silent but Arthur can feel the eagerness. With a hand on the knob then twist, the door went open. "There's a bathroom inside so there's no need for you to come out butt naked and storm into your room to hide.. That happens to me back in England several times, nearly made me go bonkers."

Alfred's eyes widened, a bed, a wardrobe and a in room bathroom. "I know this is too much to ask but I dislike seeing posters on the wall. Portraits are fine but banners, posters or other bollocks that needs to be glued or taped on the wall is just… Messy to look at."

"It's cool, I won't hang messy things in the room, I promise." Alfred moved past Arthur while the fellow gave rules about posters and things as well as guests.

"Guest are allowed but you have to inform me first. I don't want to walk into my apartment with a, well.. Unsightly event on the couch or wherever that catches your fancy. Like what I said yesterday, you can use all the facilities, there's no need to pay membership since we're renting here but you have to follow their rules- proper attire.. Gym, pool, dance hall. They have a recording studio too, although I'm not sure why they have one here but can be a good way to unwind."

Alfred made a bee-line for the bed, dropping down on his back with a cheerful giggle, rolling side to side as well. "This is perfect!" A real bed! But, did Alfred look like he was the type to just have sex anywhere that was convenient? He hoped not- even if it was partly true, given him being riled enough. He smiled a bit and sat up, his hair sticking up a bit from the rolling and skipped out of the room then Arthur closed the door. A bed was exciting, but so was food, and Alfred was nearly always hungry. Also he wanted to hear more. A recording studio and musical rental? Perfect. Really perfect! This was the place, Alfred wanted to live here so bad, even if the roommate seemed a bit stuck up on it. If he needed anything he could get it framed, it wouldn't be that bad. "About the guests, It would probably just be my twin brother. I don't have many friends here right now since we just moved a few months ago. He's a sweet kid and wouldn't cause trouble anyways." He wasn't touching the sex thing with a forty foot pole, it was just a good idea to let those things slide away.

See? The American did not throw a question like _'Have we met before'_ or anything close to that. Perhaps Arthur got the wrong person, it was a bar after all- the lights are dimmed and the place gives that strange ambiance, like an illusion that reflect your most desired. However, those blue eyes did remind him of that man but no longer, he let it slide, this is not the time to look back and he rather not ask and offend his guest. He's a gentleman, not a rowdy bastard that would pry on a person's life.

Giving a strict rule, people may consider Arthur as strict but you would understand if you're in his position. This flat is signed under his name so all the consequences will be intended for him alone. Alfred will be his responsibility now, it is best to tell him every rule and if this lad fail to follow it, he may kick him out.. Nothing personal, this is like hiring someone in your company, you expect that employee to behave and follow, and if he misbehaves you may dismiss him to save your dealing. Alfred's excitement surprise him though, this is the first time he sees someone so happy about moving in, mostly new faces he meet back in London are depressed or exhausted from looking for a new place. If not.. Disappointed about their new found roommate… Why? They expect their flat mate would be a tad good looking, an eye candy but sadly Arthur is… Well.. Simple… Not to mention his pale skin is littered with freckles in which some people find it unattractive.

"Are you alright?"

The entertainer sat in his seat, nearly bouncing with excitement, eyes large and a huge smile that could probably cheer up even the saddest of persons. "Yeah! I'm just really excited."

Having a roommate, was that like a friend? Best friend? Maybe they could watch movies together and tell each other about their day, have snowball fights in the yard, carpool to school..! There he goes, getting more excited again. That and Alfred here held no care if his roommate was totally attractive, just better than pig faced or something, as long as they had good hygiene. Personally, he found Arthur to be mildly attractive- good looking, but that stiff attitude. He'd be better if he would relax a little and enjoy life. But they weren't here to look for someone attractive to live with. To be honest, having someone not in your _'type'_ as your roommate would be better, less of a cause for emotions to fall into play.

"I'm glad that you like the place.." The gentleman with captivating green eyes said with a quiet voice, but not a whisper. With a pale hand he grab the seat, pull it out from the table to occupy it. "Relatives visiting is no problem at all but please do to inform me and I would like to meet your twin brother as soon as possible. Don't be alarmed, I have my reasons.. I must know who to contact in case of emergency or someone to approach if you—Well, had gone missing without note." Can he be more uptight? "Just being cautious, is all.. I hope you don't mind salad." Lunch is simple but Alfred appreciates it. Arthur pick up his own fork to eat, not piercing the veggies though since that ruins the fresh taste of his meal. He would scoop up the greenery instead.

"Of course! Mattie is a little worried about me 'n so I think that you can ease his fussiness. We're twins an'-" Oh great, now Alfred was going to babble off again, "We look really similar but I'm the hotter one, while he, the cuter one with longer hair an' pretty violet eyes. He has a paler skin than mine too… Sick as a kid. BUT He's very smart, an' soft spoken an' just the cutest thing that has ever graced this earth!" Whoa, brother complex? Probably. They really only had each other to trust for the longest time. To Alfred, getting his own life on the road as well as protecting and taking care of Mattie himself was more important than anything else, since Mattie took care of him for a long time when they left home and even before.

"From your tale it sounds like you're really fond of your twin brother. I can't wait to meet him then." Twin brother. Now Arthur is curious.. That other man on the stage the other night look exactly like the other but possess a purple-blue eyes. Alfred match all the hints- that familiar feeling, those eyes- even though they're not seductive looking like the time he stumble into that bar. There are resemblance and ridiculous coincidence.

"You'll love him for sure! Anyway- I'd love to take the room as soon as possible. Ya see my brother is kickin' me out and, well it's kind of embarrassing. I need to the room, desperately but if you think I'm not qualified, I totally understand."

He's talkative but Arthur doesn't mind at all, on the contrary he loves listening to other people's adventure or thoughts. He would even listen to their complains.. He's more of a listener or observer, rather than the one who do the talking. Alfred made things… Interesting by the way he talk, throwing his hand here and there, gesturing his words and his face full of expression. It was amusing.

"We pay rental here monthly. You don't have to worry about the excess days; it's already been taken care of." Tanned skin, bright smile, blue eyes and hair sunny blonde—anyone would think that he's a famous celebrity with his God blessed look. "If you want, we can buy groceries alternately, we should plan how much we should spend a day… But that can wait when you move in… I'd take that your decision of moving in is final? We should arrange your schedule of moving in so I can help you."

"Wait, is that a yes?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"That's cool! I can pay for the first month now so ya won't change your mind. I have my checks with me, or if you want cash, I can hit the ATM. Also, I can move in any days but Friday and Saturday." They were the most busy, and he couldn't afford missing one of those days really. "An' Tuesdays at noon I work at the cafe down the street, playing guitar and singing. I don't really want to miss that, since they were so kind to ask me to keep coming on those days." A boost in their business really. "As I mentioned on the phone, I have a late evening job. I hope this wouldn't be a problem, as I am hoping to take your offer up and move in as soon as possible. And oh, a roommate agreement or just the verbal one?" Alfred bit his lip some and turned his head down, stabbing some of the vegetables with his fork and taking another bite, something to keep him from continuing to babble all over.

"Written.."

The American's head tilted slightly, eyes softening. Oh yes. That was very attractive, even to this man. It was like a curse, American's hearts beating for any type of accent. Especially when the person in question hailed from England. Even for Alfred, maybe even more for him. It was like a soother, and here is calmed down the American's excitement here.

"As for the rent.. Give it to me when you move in." He can move in any day? That's good. He needs to get this done before school days start. It will be hectic to worry about your new roommate to settle in and at the same time, worry about collage. He needs to focus here and reach the society's expectations. "Tomorrow.." Arthur said, lifting his gaze again. "It's Sunday tomorrow. I you can, you may move in tomorrow morning, I will help you in carrying your belongings. If your twin brother is available, do invite him in."

"Yeah.. Mattie is basically the one person I can rely on. He's never let me down and is always there when I need him… and I for him." A special bond that can't be severed between these two brothers- no matter what albino dickhead one is sleeping with. Alfred hoped he didn't scare off the Briton on the idea of being roommates just because he was a bit of a talker, the man seemed to be rather quiet about the whole thing, and it made him a little worried here. Thankfully Arthur began to talk again, but not of what the American was hoping for; It was on his job.

"You mentioned about a job.. During late nights."

Their eyes met, blue full of worry and quickly Alfred's gaze lowered along with his shoulders. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his life style, after all, it was perfectly legal entertainment, and he's never gotten completely naked on stage- or else they would lose their certificate for the bar. It was just a controversial thing, and well… a lot of people looked down on it. "Usually between two am and three… I'll make sure to call if it's later than three or earlier than two…" Wow, his voice and excitement pretty much faded away to embarrassment.

"I don't want to pry with your personal life. I don't care what job you're in or what kind of people you mingle with.. Just make sure you come home after your shift or perhaps contact me if you will be coming late. I know I sound strict but I hope you understand why I'm taking these measures."

"I understand. Thank you for your concern." Polite once more. He finished the meal offered- hey, if was made and wasting the delicious food would be bad, and smiled across the table once more. "Mattie's gonna be watching sports tomorrow, but I'm sure I can get him away from the hockey for a bit." Maybe with a few broken bones, the other might join them before the game though. "I don't have any work tomorrow that I really know of. I'm usually free in the morning anyways." His teams didn't make it to the further football season, no reason for him to keep watching. "This is great!" He stood up and offered his hand to shake. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow!"

Arthur is slightly envious. To have brother hanging out with you, treating you kindly and spend time with you in anyway possible. Sadly Arthur needs to leave Britain to study here in America, sure U.K. offers good education but they are currently having difficult times when it comes to employment. Many people migrate to U.K. now to work and companies prefer hiring those who came from the other country, not because they're hard workers but their wages are in minimum, unless they're regulars and are in high positions of course. Here in America, however.. They're looking for potential people and employment keeps on increasing because of the new businesses. If he's lucky, he can find a great job here- if not… Then perhaps he will try his luck somewhere in Europe. "Good, I will be expecting you two tomorrow then.. How about 9 o'clock?" he finish his meal, empty his cup then wipe his lip with the napkin.

"9 o' clock sounds perfect. Thanks for the food and all that. I'll contact ya tomorrow."

Arthur stood up and wipe his hand clean before taking Alfred's huge ones for a handshake. Alfred's hand was surprisingly warm and completely engulf Arthur's slender hand. Alfred is a tall lad, charming, full of smiles and well- frankly speaking, handsome… While Arthur is the complete opposite. This man… He has everything that Arthur wanted to have. If only he can be like him- perhaps being this man's roommate can help boost up his personality? To be bold and charming, like a sun.

"Pleasure meeting you, Mr. Alfred… Errr.. I'm afraid I haven't introduce myself.. Thousands of apologies… It's Arthur Kirkland." He said, hand still held by the other. "Just call me, Arthur.."


	3. Green Eyes

_[ W/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay. This chapter is a bit raw but I hope you like it. ]_

Already this person was a mystery to Alfred. Sandy blonde hair that covered his forehead and dusted over his eyes, the luring accent spoken with precision and almost mockingly. Even that way they shook hands, firm and confident, but the Briton wiped his hand after, nearly like he was unused to or uncomfortable with contact. Alfred didn't know that the Briton had brother's back home, after all, he hadn't asked and they had just met. Alfred was the one babbling all around about his brother and being off on a million trains of thought half the time.

Arthur. Interesting, Not a bad name, but it was easy to roll of the tongue. "Please no mister, makes me feel like I'm old or somethin'. It's nice ta be meeting you Arthur! I hope we can get along as roommates." Or more- Maybe they could even be friends some day. That would be nice.

"Charmed- Ah, look at the time. I have to go visit the school today to get my schedule. I'll walk you out. Almost forgot, I hope you don't take it personally but I dislike any loud noises during the morn.

"Oh, you're going to NYU as well?" Even better! Alfred grinned brightly as they walked out of the apartment together. "Yeah, it's cool. I normally sleep in if I don't have anything going on. If I make any noise or somethin' just hit the wall an' I'll shut up, kay?" Well he made it sound easy. Sometimes he never noticed how much noise he actually makes. "I'll be in the musical division of the school, so maybe I'll see ya there sometimes." Maybe not. Alfred grabbed his guitar case that he had left in the hall and swung it over his shoulder with a happy musical hum. "Full time student? And from overseas? If you have trouble findin' a job, the school can help ya."

A simple man. Arthur couldn't help but observe his new roommate and so far he's pleased with his personality. A bit loud but the lad did promise to tone it down, the important thing is that Arthur can study at peace without worrying. Alfred looks like a responsible individual- working and at the same time studying. Not all can be a working student, it takes patience and strong hold of time value. Although Arthur have yet to discover what kind of a job Alfred do during evenings, he has his own hunches but it's better to make sure. It will resurface one way or another, after all they are roommates. No secrets will be kept forever.

"Thank you..." He's new. Perhaps a part time job will help him familiarize the places and their culture. Hopefully new friends too. "We go to the same school, what are the odds?" He smile faintly while locking the door then join the other in walking down the hallway. "I'm in Medical.." But the way he says it is not too bright like Alfred did back there. To be honest, Arthur is far more stressed in taking this field- not that he dislike it, just that.. His passion belongs to something else.. Writing. But then again writers nowadays struggle– It's even ridiculous to know that some of the bestselling books are made by amateurs. Why it became famous? Because of written porn. Wonderful. "Is your place far from here? I can give you a lift.."

"Oh! If it's not too much trouble, thanks! I live just down the block from the…" The bar. What else was a good marker. "A block before the fire department. So about three to four blocks from here. Not too far. Thanks for the ride!" He mulled over the fact this guy who looked like he'd rather have his nose shoved in a book than shoved in someone's medical issues would want to be in that field. Even more, he sounded kind of dull and sullen about the whole idea. Alfred scratched the back of his head some as they walked to the parking area of the apartments.

"Medical huh? I know they allow you to have a minor in that study…" Maybe the other could take something else to brighten his mood about the whole thing.

"I know but I must finish as soon as possible.." That means, loaded schedule and sorts but if he desire to have a part time job then he has no choice but to let go some subjects.

Arthur dig his hand inside his pocket to produce the car key while walking down the pavement that leads them straight to the apartment parking lot. There are other cars too, owned by the individuals that resides too in that building. Expensive cars here and there, telling the obvious that this apartment can be rented only by those who can afford. Thankfully Arthur found a roommate who is willing to share, now they can enjoy the luxurious unit and its finest. Three to four blocks, not too far then. They both ventured to the car, Alfred in the passenger right after Arthur unlocks the door and finally step in the car to start the engine. It's chilly outside so the first thing he did was switching the heater on and rub his fingers together to make it warm quickly. His fingers tend to freeze when left in the cold for too long and that- will be painful.. After making sure that he's ready, he lock the doors and fasten his seat belt, fixed the front mirror then gave his mate a sideway glance.

Alfred locked the seatbelt in place, adjust himself then found his eyes naturally watching the other try to warm up. "Cold easily?"

"Hmm? Oh. Yes… Even though it's cold in London, my body can't stand coldness. It's alright, I'm used to this. I just have to keep on carrying gloves to keep my fingers warm when out. Winter is coming, might as well get ready."

Alfred give a slow nod, quietly making a note that they should keep the heat up in the apartment, luckily it looked like it had a fireplace, so that would be nice. He would have to remember that the Briton got cold easy though, it was essential that roommates keep an eye on each other, right? Well, they could be friends in the long run. They warmed up slowly in the car, Alfred letting out a light chuckle.

"Why so fast? Can't you take it easy and learn at your own pace?"

"I am taking my own pace in studying.. I can handle it but it would be better to finish as soon as possible so I can focus in work." Arthur didn't seem too happy about this entire thing at all, but college was supposed to be more than just an educational experience, it was supposed to teach you life skills as well. The radio turned on to break the awkwardness between them not until-

"Whoa-" An ease of a song and Alfred found himself humming softly until the car jerked on the road and he had to grab the handle above his head.

"That was close." Arthur said suddenly. "Almost drive in the wrong side of the road." He chuckle, that's the first time he shows a new facade.

"Haha! Oh yeah, forgot that roads are different there." Another chuckle fell from his lips, he leaned back again comfortably. Lips parted, and his voice mixed with the radio in the car. Soft elixir, lulling, drawing, melodic. His head tilted side to side with the song, his smile growing.

"Sorry- well then.. Tomorrow after we arrange your belongings we should start sorting our our schedule.. I can pick you up after your class if our sched allows us."

"Yes, that sounds well. I'll pack tonight then I can move in tomorrow. I'll bring my schedule tomorrow and everything! This will be fun, I bet." He grinned and pointed at the hotel on the right side. "That's where I'm staying for now."

 _A hotel?_ Arthur pulled over. _Expensive. Five star hotel.. Now.. Why move out if he can afford this?_ Many questions to be answered but that can wait for tomorrow. For now there are things he need to take care of.

"Alright dude, but don't get burnt out, that would suck as a student, ya know?" Alfred waved a bit to Arthur and unbuckled his seatbelt, slipping from the car and leaning into the door. "Thanks again for the lift. I'll see you tomorrow!" He flashed a million dollar smile and waltzed away, only to hear his name called. Sally. Alfred hummed, letting her latch on and peck his cheek softly. "Hello honey~" He murmured softly, then continued to sing the song that had been playing in the car.

"Oh Alfie, you sound so happy. Did something good happen?"

"I got a place to live finally." They entered the hotel, many greeting Alfred positively, and Sally pouting and hugging tighter to his arm. "Aww, you're leaving already? It seems like you just got here though." Alfred chuckled in return, telling the woman that she would be alright with just her husband. These two were just friends, even though it seemed like more. They would go together to breakfast or brunch. It was good for the both of them. Alfred continued to hum musically as he took the elevator up to the floor his room was on. Unlocking the door, he swung inside, proceeding to flop on the bed, rolling to side to side happily.

But his happiness was cut short, his brother tiredly entering the room- "Mattie! Help me pack!"

"We have to practice-"

"PACK!" He hopped off the bed and popped open a box with a huge grin. "I got an apartment, and I move tomorrow, please help me Mattie?"

Ugh, the other twin rolled his eyes and plopped on the floor, crossing his legs. "Fine. Hurry up, we have work later."

And so, they packed all day until 7:30pm when they walked together to work to start their evening. This time, Alfred was going to sing the lead.

* * *

It's getting late but somehow Arthur couldn't sleep. Maybe it's the excitement for having a new roommate? Or was it the new year in school where he can start all over again? Arthur never had a good school days back in U.K., it was all.. Depressing. He wanted a new life, a new start.. And so he asked his brother to let him fly away from U.K. to start here in America. At first they were unsure but finally convinced after long days of reasoning. Now that he's here.. He want to change- turn into someone better, not the old Arthur before who easily cry, not the old Arthur who show empathy then get ignored.. He wanted to be strong.. Cheerful.. Like that man he met today.

While in his bed, Arthur rolls around on the mattress while holding his phone. Rereading that message he received from his roommate earlier. Message full of energy, sound so eager and cheerful. It's just a text but you can feel that warmth giving in and that smile- a billion watt smile flash in the back of his head. Admiration. Yes. Perhaps tomorrow he will learn more about the cheerful man, will teach him how to deal with people and strike a conversation. Not that Arthur is having hard time doing so, he just need a little push.

"Tomorrow morning…" Mutter to himself. He will be meeting the other twin as well. After finishing his usual ritual, Arthur let himself sleep.

It's suppose to be a good day but everything went downhill by the time Arthur woke up. The front door is open, knob broken and the new bought belongings in the living room are gone.. His new telly, gadgets and other things that can be sold or use. Books are on the floor, drawers open- as if the person is looking for money or anything valuable to use.. Alfred's room is open as well but thankfully there's nothing there that caught the culprits interest but what made Arthur's heart jump up to his throat was the scratches on the knob of his bed room.. The thief was trying to open his locked door but the bolt stop him from intruding. Arthur breathe out to control his panic but his hand starts to shake and finally after a full 5 minutes of standing there with blank mind, he dash straight to the lobby to report this.

* * *

Contrary to Arthur, Alfred's morning went great! He had breakfast, sent a change of address everywhere he knew to, and laid down for a nap just before he was going to go to the new place. That was when his phone rang. Luckily, Matthew answered with a hesitant _'hello'_ and _'no, but this is his brother. Are you alright?'_ The other person on the line sounded upset and scared. Worried, Matthew woke Alfred and handed him the phone with a dreary look.

"Uh.. hello? Oh!" It was Arthur. "What? Alright, slow down. Are you okay? Yeah.. Today is free for me so let me bring my stuff over now and we can talk." With the okay, he hung up and nodded to Matthieu who gathered some boxes with his brother and they filled the Canadian's car. Within half an hour they were at the new apartment, where a policeman was talking to the Briton who seemed shaken. Alfred and Matthieu brought up his items, only after confirming with the policeman that he was not a criminal or something and stood next to Arthur.

Arthur introduce himself to Matthieu (Not a good time for introduction but it can't be helped.) and it was nice of him to give comfort. The owner of this building will refund them, it was the lack of security that caused all this. They will compensate for their poor system but it already left a scar in Arthur's well being. It was a frightening experience.. What if those louts manage to unlock his room? He's.. probably dead by now.

Once the policeman had left, Matthieu following hesitantly since the smaller twin had to go to work, Alfred turned to Arthur. "Are you alright? I'm surprised, how would you know that I didn't take anything. After all, I was the person you brought over…" It was strange, but maybe the Briton had a good judge of character. "What all did you lose?"

He's certain that it wasn't Alfred.. There was a CCTV in the hallway and thankfully the thief was recorded. He stole items too from the other tenants and the last room he intrude was Arthur's. There were two of them, one is the look out and accepting the things while the other slip inside the room and grab whatever he can. Two men.. Armed.. Arthur can see the knife in hand.

They're shorter than Alfred and more thinner too– Not Alfred, clearly it wasn't.

"I'm fine." He said, picking up the books on the floor and place it back in the shelf. "They will give compensation so there's no need to worry about what went missing.. It's just my minor belongings. I kept my savings in the bank, silly of them to steal my telly though." He laugh, an awkward one. "Well now.. We.. should start unpacking your things and buy a new knob.. We need a bolt too.. tough ones." Paranoid? No.. He just want to stay safe. This is the first time happened to him- he rather avoid to let this happen again.

"Tell your twin brother that I apologize for the casualties.. There's nothing for him to worry about. The administrator will add more security and patrols too. I'm not sure if that will be effective right away though.. But we can do something about it." Like adding more locks. More looks in their bedroom doors too or perhaps an alarm. "Uh.. Welcome home.. I guess."

Alfred was relieved to see his new roommate was safe. Thankfully neither the cop nor Arthur accused Alfred or his brother on the deed. He told his brother that he would text him later and not to worry. Matthieu was always the type to get fussy and worried about these things. He was as protective of Alfred, or nearly. If the situations were changed and this was Matthieu, then he would have dragged the other twin away by his collar. Alfred looked around the trashed apartment and sighed, popping his hip out to the side then placing his hand on said hip.

"Dude, it's not about rebuying. I meant did you lose anything really important to you…"

Important things? Arthur shook his head before picking up the box and carry it inside the room. "All my belongings are inside my room, lucky for me that whoever used this flat before, installed a couple of deadbolts. Saved me.."

"Huh, small stroke a good luck there then, having deadbolts on the doors. They were smart." Alfred tried to keep up the small chit chat to pass the time, holing it would distract his new roommate from the idea of their apartment being broken into like this. It's a one in a million thing, and it had to happen today. That really sucked. A lot of stuff taken, some broken things left and a hinged door. Alfred sighed and stepped back in his room, taking a look around. It would take a little getting use to, but yeah, he would like it a lot here.

They carefully move Alfred's boxes inside his room and once done, they both agreed to leave the flat and buy a couple of things they need, especially deadbolt, chain lock or even an alarm. They left their apartment door locked– well, temporarily with the help of a chain and padlock. They need to hurry back to fix that or the other tenants will laugh at their poorly designed door. They reach the parking lot and quickly slip inside right after unlocking the door, soon they hit the road to buy.

While in the car, Alfred touched the pocket where his music player and headphones were, but Arthur spoke before he could take them out. Normally he would already be listening to his strange assortment of music, but this time, there was someone to talk to, so he let his hand rest on the seat.

"It seems like your brother is a one busy man." He glance at Alfred then at the road. "Why did you decide to move out? As far as I can see, you have a luxurious home."

"Mattie… he likes his daytime. Working part time jobs while going through school.. He's ambitious. Nothin' wrong with that." He chuckled softly and glanced out the window. Other than the evenings at the bar and club, they hardly spent time together. It was a little sad, since before, they would spend nearly every moment together. "Hmm, he's got a.." Wait, some people were uncomfortable with liking the same sex. Alfred bit his lip and glanced to Arthur. "He's got a significant other, an' they need their time together. Living in a hotel is nice, swanky an' stuff, but it's not a place to be callin' home." He shrugged a little.

"A significant other? No wonder you got kicked out." He chuckled. Feeling a bit comfortable now that they're outside. All he needs is a little bit of fresh air after that unimaginable experience. Frightening, left him trembling for a bit back there but he's alive.

"Yeah.. Mattie wants his privacy I guess." Alfred also chuckled a bit, leaning back against the seat. His shoulders relaxed some and he popped his neck. It was obvious now that the both of them were getting a little used to the company. Well, whether they were or not, they would have to be since they were now stuck as roommates from here on out.

"So if I may as well." He cleared his throat a bit and straightened up in the seat. "What brings ya to America? I know you said you were here for the school, right? Is that really all?" He was just curious of course, but maybe it was too much prying. "Ah! I didn't mean to dig into ya life. Sorry." A hand reached up and raked through his hair, pulling the blond locks to push away from his face. "It just seems like a huge move on ya own."

"Oh it's fine. You don't have to hesitate in asking questions, you have to right to know. We're roommates.. Friends perhaps?" He glance at the boy with a faint smile. Luckily, Arthur didn't think that Alfred was unnecessarily prying and asking too personal of a question now. In fact he was ready to answer in the earnest! Alfred's smile brightened to a huge amount! Almost if he had just lit up instantly.

"Yeah! Friends! I would like that!" A friend! This was good. Nice progress Alfred, making a friend, and having a nice guy as your roommate and college buddy now! Hitting all the gold stars right now. But he had to calm down, Arthur was going to answer his question and he actually wanted to listen.

"Well.. London is a lovely place but sometimes you have to leave your home to find yourself? To find your true purpose." He pause, eyes focus at the traffic light. "I was… let's say.. Outcast?" _Bullied._ Said quietly, not to a whisper though.. Just with a flat tone as if he's trying to hide the pain and hesitation. "Not severely but still.. It dragged me down. Being around my brothers it feels like I'm a nuisance to them– They're nice by the way." He quickly added, tilting his head to the side. "It's just that.. They're giving me too much and I don't like it. I want.. To stand on my own too feet… After Ma and Pa left, it's just me and my three brothers. I'm the youngest… They finish schooling and now working but instead of enjoying life, they focus on helping me first." Chuckle. "For crying out loud I'm 23, I can take care of myself quite well."

But they still worry. Calling him everyday, sending money in his bank account even though it's not necessary and they even try to find his address so they could visit.

So far where Arthur lived sounded pretty dreary and a bit too grey for Alfred's taste, but he would keep that to himself since this man mentioned loving where he had lived. Didn't want to step on any toes. However, that huge smile of his fell at the mention of bullying. Alfred had known the subject too well. Fought a lot when he and Matthieu were young because of that very thing, and to him, he could tell from Arthur's steady and flat tone that he was hiding behind his words of 'not severely'. Bullying was bullying, and yeah, it would be enough to make someone move. Alfred gave a small smile as Arthur spoke about his brothers and how they cared for him.

"The eldest, Alasdair, got married but by Gods he keeps on worrying. He's suppose to be focusing in his new life now, his family– Oh dear. I blabber. I have probably bore you to death. Now tell me about yourself, poppet.."

"Mattie an' I, we have a little sister. We would… probably coddle her like your brothers do for you. It's kind of like… you want them ta be the best, so ya have to be tough, but also willin' to give them everything I guess." Luckily Arthur was staying in contact with them. "They're still going to fuss over you man. So don't hide anything from 'em, sounds like they would wind ya around a pole if ya do." He laughed brightly then tilted his head a bit innocently.

Glad that Alfred didn't ask questions regarding the 'bullying', Arthur keep his composure intact. The traffic light turn green and so he step on whilst changing gears. "I know.. They will never stop fussing over. But I do hope that one day they will realize that I'm beyond my teen years, I'm done with that and now I wish to be treated like a proper adult." But they just never listen. "You mentioned that your brother have a significant other, what about you? Seeing someone? You look the type who can't go around without a girlfriend to brag on."

"No… I ain't got time for that right now." And it was true. With school coming up soon and his two jobs plus a hopeful premiere, Alfred was, in his mind, too busy for love. To him love took effort and time. You'd have to be willing to give up everything for them, but right now, Alfred was too selfish to care about someone like that. "But, Matthieu an' I, we ran away from home a few months back. Ma an' pop were fussin' over what we wanted ta do with our lives so we booked. Kinda miss Meg though."

"Whatever decision you made, you shouldn't feel any regrets. People are bunch of curious creatures and to learn we need to get exposed. Experience things first hand." He said when he dot Alfred's smile decreased. "I'm sure Meg understands this.. Perhaps in the future you'll bump into her."

"Yeah… Mattie an' I agreed ta go back on her birthday… She was the only one that knew about us leavin'." It wasn't like they had a real problem with their parents. It was like Arthur had said, they needed to grow and experience the world for their own. Alfred sucked in a breath, letting the melancholy feeling slip away, probably far back into his heart and be replaced with a calm and sweet attitude. "How 'bouts yourself? You have a pretty looker callin'?"

The freckled man smile faintly and shook his head, messy hair slightly dance in doing so. "None. Do you think I'll get a lover? There's no need to lie you see; I am aware of my not so charming look."

A charming smile pressed over Alfred's lips as he tilted his head to the side, blue eyes peering at Arthur calmly. No need to lie. What Alfred saw was a fair skinned gentleman, eyes that could peer into your soul, smooth skin and an attractive body- Alfred cleared his throat a bit then sighed with a soft shake of his head. "Keep thinkin' down on yourself an' it'll show. Ya need to have confidence to catch someone… most times." He gazed at the Briton carefully, calculating. "Attractive…" He said quietly as they parked.

"What?"

"I'm an attractive man."

Arthur give him a dead stare. "Have you ever seen yourself through the mirror?"

"Yep."

"You're bloody ridiculous."

Alfred slipped from the car, pulling on his gloves and stretching as he stood up finally. They reach the building. Arthur stretch out his arm to push the door open but Alfred beat him to it. Acting like a gentleman with that bloody charming grin of his. With a small 'thank you', Arthur step inside the shop and then he pick up a basket.

"Alfred! Are you here to do part-time again?" The shop owner pip out, his voice boomed inside the building. He's the owner of this mini mart, its written all over his name tag. "It's been quiet here since you left. It's a waste that you have to stop working during morning because of your nightly work. Hows Matthieu doing?" Arthur inch away, the two are too drawn with their conversation. Best to give them privacy, he thought.

"Oh! Heya Jake!" With the sudden conversation, Alfred hardly noticed that his new friend had vanished off to get what they had come there for. "Nah, I'm here to get some locks and stuff for an apartment I just moved to. This is my room-" Oh. Alfred turned to where he thought Arthur was but he was alone, the Briton explore the store to find the things they needed. A sad smile twitched on Alfred's lips for a moment but he let it slip away to a normal smile. "Mattie is great! He should be stopping in soon, he's going to go shopping for the month- oh! Molly, hiya babe!" Surrounded by people. Alfred fell into his niche, he loved this, being noticed and praised. He laughed brightly, chatting and joking- then remembered something.

"Oh! I'm sorry guys, I'm actually here with someone to shop for our apartment, I'll be off now!" They all shared goodbyes with hugs and Alfred jogged down the main aisle of the mart, looking for that mop of blond hair. It only took him a minute to find Arthur peering at a dozen or so different locks. The American strolled up to the Brit, hands folded behind his head. "Found ya!"

Arthur jumped. Alfred appeared right behind him like a mushroom which nearly gave him a heart attack. "Git! Never sneak up behind me!" With that he gave Alfred a smack right at his chest but it seems it wasn't hard enough since the American just simply shrug.

"So we should get a chain lock for the front door as well as a deadbolt, that way when people knock we can open it only slightly and still be safe, yeah?" Alfred gave a smile to Arthur, sickly almost dripping with sweetness. But that was how Alfred was always. Alfred stooped low, leaning over and peering up at the Briton from below like that, his sunny bangs brushing across his face, then a large smile. "If you wan' I can install a beep beep alarm for the front door too?"

Green eyes glare at the dolt but slowly relaxed once he turn his attention back to his searching. "We need deadbolts and chain and– I'm not sure if we should get that bloody alarm, don't you think it will bother the neighbors?"

"Sorry for startlin'. It's a beep beep, beeps when you enter an' exit. I had one when little, neighbors don't even notice the enter and exit noise. It's the breach of security they would hear. It's a good idea. I'll grab one, if ya don' like it, I'll take it back." He grabbed the box, a small looking one, but it held everything they would need.

He dump a couple of deadbolt in the basket before snatching a doorknob for their broken one. "You have.. Many friends." He said quietly while taking a stroll.

"Yeah, I kind of lurked aroun' takin' up any job that was offered to start out here. Mattie did the same thing until we got a more stable gig. Strange that everyone remembers us- heh." Maybe it was because after hours, they were known nearly everywhere. The sultry twins. Lovely. Hopefully Arthur doesn't catch too much wind about that. Alfred, would like to enjoy making friends with someone who wasn't going to be after what he could do. He trailed after Arthur, taking slow steps and browsing the goods as they past them.

"Anyway.. When will your class start? Mine will be tomorrow afternoon– That reminds me, we need to get a duplicate key for you to use. I don't want to see you waiting outside while I'm out, that would be cruel."

"Yeah, I have one starting tomorrow afternoon too. It'll be history or something, I think it's history of rock an' roll. Required for my major." He chuckled a bit, he was excited to go to school though, it was going to be a lot of fun for him. A new school, a new place, new people! The possibilities were endless!

"I'm surprised that Universities here don't acquire uniforms… Back in my place we wear proper clothes, especially if you're a full time student.. If you're working at the same time then you have to bring a permit–"

Green eyes scan the other's facade, skin tanned but perfect, nose high, lips thin yet beautiful carved and eyes. Alfred was trying to listen to Arthur but the man started to mutter so inched closer to Arthur, leaning close again to listen to him, blue eyes peering at him with a curiosity.

"Ah, yeah. Uniforms are for private schools an' religious ones here. I think there's only a few schools in each state that the colleges have uniforms. It's not usual anymore. The school uniform usually means you're a some sort a high class citizen. It's a shame. You'd think everyone would look cute in one."

"I'll.. Go to that corner and look for something useful."

Alfred beamed a smile to Arthur, but for a second there when they lock gaze, it sends a strange ripple of self-awareness that bubbled across Alfred, until the man looked away and went off to save himself. Leaving Alfred to blink, stare down at his hand then at Arthur's retreating figure. "That… was strange—"


End file.
